Under The Stars
by MixedBreedMaiya
Summary: A oneshot on my favorite couple, Raine and Regal. Testimony that simple words can lead to more...


Hullo, there. It's another fic! Yes, I know, I have oh-so-many to finish already. But this is a one-shot, so you don't have to worry about it. And what else is it about? RainexRegal!

Raine: What a shock.

I know. What? It's not like I'm _predictable _or anything...

Raine: Of course not.

Pshaw. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story. 'Kay? 'Kay. Onward!

-----------------------------------------------

Call it a habit developed over the perilous time they'd all been together, but he couldn't really help it. As the others prepared to bed down for the likely sleepless night before Lloyd's supposed final confrontation with Kratos, Regal Bryant did a mental count to himself. Zelos was chatting away with Sheena - most likely flirting really, but the topic didn't matter. Lloyd was alone, with Colette sending worried looks his way quite often. Presea was watching Tethe'alla's Chosen and the Mizuho ninja with half-interest, and Genis was approaching to talk to her, visibly fighting a blush. Smiling very slightly in mild amusement, he let his deep, sea blue eyes pass over them in search of the only one he hadn't seen. Unfortunately, she seemed to be quite absent from the room - and the inn as a whole.

His smile now a frown, Regal stood to find her. Everyone else was preoccupied with something, and Lloyd didn't really need anything else on his mind. The woman he sought couldn't have gone far, anyway. Raine Sage was not reckless like that. Headstrong, determined, but not that abrupt. She'd have at least said something if there had been a pressing issue she'd needed to investigate outside of Heimdall. Though he couldn't imagine why she'd be out among the elves that so clearly weren't fond of she or Genis. She hadn't seemed like she wanted to be associating with them. Of course, she probably wasn't really talking to them. She had grown up here for ten years, after all. Nostalgia had likely set in. But he still wanted to be certain everything was alright.

It took him a little while to find the half-elf. He got wary glances from those of the elves that were still out this late in the evening, but he merely met them with respectful nodding. Finally, he found her sitting on a bench, in a naturally-made circle surrounded on all sides except the path leading to it, by a very shallow stream. The moonlight fell between the leaves of the trees in the forest around the village, and fell in patches across Raine and her little sanctuary. Her opaline-white hair shone more silvery in this lighting, and half of her form - which he could see only the back of - was cast in shadow. She was quite a poetic sight if he'd ever seen one, but she seemed a little withdrawn, and more than a little distracted. Carefully, he approached her, speaking her name softly to bring her out of the trance she appeared to be in. "Raine..."

Despite his caution, she seemed to start before she looked over her shoulder at him. Her own inquisitive, highly intelligent eyes of blue blinked at him from under a wispy curtain of hair she soon brushed back. "Regal," she returned, shifting slightly so she could look at him from a more comfortable position. He, too, was half in shadow, but recognizable enough from his build and voice.

"I apologize if I startled you," he said, quietly, meeting her gaze with sincerity. "You were not with everyone else. I wanted to be certain that you were alright." She didn't smile at him, or give him any satisfying explanation nor assurance that she was fine. At these words, the healer simply lowered her eyes and looked slightly off to the side. It increased his formerly mild concern and curiousity. "Raine? What's wrong?" Slowly, somewhat uncertainly, his took a few steps toward her, but stopped when she spoke.

"No. It's nothing. I appreciate the concern, Regal, but I'm...fine," she murmured, looking back off into the moonlit distance. She didn't look particularly "fine," he didn't mind admitting. He came to stand at her side, looking her over. The half-elven woman sat on the edge of the bedge, her feet touching the ground only at her toes as she took on the fairly dainty, straight-backed posture of a lady, her hands folded in her lap. This quietness and sadly dreamy air she had was very much in contrast to the frightening temper she'd shown on a number of occassions. It let him know that something was truely wrong.

"Are you sure?" he pressed, his voice for her ears only now that he was close enough. He followed her gaze to the nothingness it was fixed on, not looking at her but definately keeping his attention on her. "If something is wrong, I would most certainly be happy to help in any way I could."

"I don't think that's possible." Raine didn't move as the breeze kicked up briefly, sending more hair into her face and his alike. Her lips were parted, eyes half-way closed and glazed with a far-off expression. "Because I don't think this is something...anyone could understand." No one? Not even Genis, then? Come to think of it, he would have thought the boy would be out here with his sister. But then, no one but himself had seemed to notice Raine's absence. No one else knew she was out here in secret mourning for...whatever it was. It was almost a painful thought. He knew what being alone was like - having no one to just talk to and spill everything out to. She probably didn't want to burden Genis' young heart and mind with whatever was weighing down her own. She didn't want to drag him into it. That, too, nagged at him.

But he also didn't want to force anything upon her, or make her uncomfortable. "It's getting late," he commented instead. "You shouldn't stay out much longer. You need sleep - we've a long day before us tomorrow. ...Goodnight, Raine." Regal turned slowly away, closing his eyes. He knew all-too-well how she would be feeling. At least regarding the fact that she felt she could tell no one. Not that they had any special bond between them, but she had obviously not told a soul. Everyone would stay oblivious, and she would stay hurt. But as he started to walk away, an almost meek little voice stopped him.

"W-wait."

The Duke halted, turning a little to look back at the speaker. Raine's entire face was shadowed by hair now, with her gaze lowered so far. "Would you mind...if we talked for a while? It's alright if you want to just go back, and I don't want to bother you, but...I'd like someone to talk to."

With a slight, knowing smile, he returned and sat beside her, facing the opposite direction that she was. She looked out of the circle, but he was facing toward the center, one leg propped up on the bench and shackled hands lying on the other. "The stars are very bright this evening," he said quietly, looking toward her. He could see her profile now illuminated by silvery light as she evidently stared at the moon shared by both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. It hit him just how pretty she was, now that he took the time to really pay attention to her.

"Yes. They're beautiful...I love the night sky," she murmured. "And evenings like this, where it's warm enough to just sit and watch them in peace." She shifted a little, crossing one leg over the other. One hand was playing with the opposite sleeve idly, he noticed somewhat detachedly. "Especially looking ahead to what's going to happen - or perhaps what's not going to happen - it's nice to...just sit..."

"Indeed. When I was a child," he said easily, almost surprised at how relaxed he was, "I used to sit on the beach in the summer nights and search for the constellations til my parents came out to scold me for being out so late." A little smile surfaced again, and a glance toward her showed him the same expression on Raine's own features. He even thought he detected the gentlest little chuckle. That was probably the first time he'd ever heard her really laugh, he realized. It was a pleasant thing, too.

"My father and I sat out here, while we lived here, and let the hours pass in quiet conversation and his little stories. He would tell me that each star was a different world, and that someday I'd visit them and have adventures without being shunned by anyone. Of course, I knew they were just tales, but I loved to hear them anyway. Not a few times he carried me home, because I'd fallen asleep in his lap. After Genis was born and we were almost constantly on the move, there wasn't much time for that sort of thing. When it did happen, however, I was glad. It made me feel safer, somehow." Her eyes closed, and he felt a sudden sympathy for her.

"Raine...I'm sorry," Regal offered her quietly, unsure of just what to say. She really did feel alone, like him. Yes, she had Genis, but that was also a responsibility for her. She had to protect him and be there for him. Not that he wasn't there for her, but it wasn't the same as having someone she could confide everything in. The others were friends, yes, but he wasn't - and felt pretty sure now that she wasn't - especially close to any of them. They had a few things in common, it seemed. His stomach tightened as he longed to reach out to her and tell her he understood. But it was a feeling he never thought he'd _have _again. Not since Alicia...

"It can't be helped," she said softly, opening her blue eyes again to the moon. Thus far she had not looked at him. "But I do wish I could speak to him again. Seeing my mother again like that - even learning that when she sent us to Sylvarant it wasn't out of hatred or dismay over us but rather because she wanted to protect us - was hard. She...lost her mind, because my father died. She didn't know me. I miss him..."

"I understand."

"Yes. I think you do." Raine smiled very slightly, but it soon dropped. "The truth is, I'm frightened. Of what might happen, of everything we don't know. It scares me," she whispered. It was not often that Professor Raine Sage would admit to this, and it surprised him. But it made his heart ache even more for her, as well. "Up 'til now, I've felt a certain duty to the others. To be the steady voice, the level head to make sure no one did anything rash. I know I have a cold reputation, and I've kept a certain distance from everyone. It's all for the better, I suppose. This way, no one has to see my uncertainty. Or at least, that was how I'd planned it." At long last, she turned her eyes upon him. Behind the resurfaced smile he could see testiment to her fear. It lurked in her gaze, in her manner. Everything. "But I can't say I'm not glad you came."

Regal nodded. "Nor can I. I know all too well what it means to have no one to sit and talk with, and I'm glad I found you. Raine...I think the reality is that we're all scared. Every one of us, because we _don't _know what will happen. It would be nice if more things in life were certain, but that's just not how it works. However...I think it would be best for you to be able to talk it out with someone. I think it's alright to be afraid, as long as you know you have someone to aleviate that fear. Or at least be of some comfort. And I...I am willing to offer myself for that purpose. Let me help you. If you can't talk to the others, Raine, talk to me. I'd be happy to offer my comfort." He had leaned his head a little toward her, giving her a meaningful look.

For a moment, they watched each other. Then, after a little hesitation, the woman closed her eyes again and leaned her forehead down against him in grattitude. "Thank you," she murmured, grateful for the friendly invitation. As she leaned against him, Regal shifted to make it a little more comfortable. The response from her was an oddly welcomed thing. He hadn't had a woman seeking him for comfort in over sixteen years. He hadn't thought he'd ever want anyone feeling that way toward him again. He had _thought _he wanted to avoid anything like that. But having Raine there with him, having her seeking shelter and a safe haven against him, was a good feeling. He did want to protect her - her specifically. He wanted everyone to be safe, but now...after this enlightening little talk, he thought he'd realized something.

He put his cheek against the top of her head - he couldn't really put his arms around her with his hands in shackles "I'll be here for you," he affirmed for her, quietly. Not that he was giving up Alicia - certainly not. That would be wrong. He still intended to keep the shackles until the worlds were reunited and the exspheres destroyed. But maybe it was finally time to invite someone else in, too. Raine appeared to need him. He wouldn't deny her that, and he wouldn't ignore this feeling. Regal lifted his hands to raise her chin with a little smile. "Fear is normal. But that does not mean you need to go without reassurance."

Right there, under the stars, in the quiet village of Heimdall, amongst the trees and glittery moonlight, Regal Bryant made a choice. He lowered his head to press his lips to hers, making the decision to love again. He felt her start in surprise, but she didn't pull away. Rather, Raine kissed him back in an agreement to making that choice. She was willing to make that plunge, too, if he promised to stay with her. If he didn't leave, or make her simply second place to Alicia. But he didn't want to do that - of course his first love was still there. That was a scar that might never heal. If it did, it would be only with Raine treating it. But he wouldn't offer this if he wasn't willing to give himself to her.

It was strange, he mused as they stayed close in the summertime breeze, intending to return to the inn after a little while longer. He'd come out to ensure the safety of a somewhat distant friend. In a soft conversation, something had changed. They'd been given insight into one another. All in ten minutes, he'd fallen in love again, after sixteen years of hurting. But he wouldn't question it, and he wouldn't give it up for the world.

---------------------------------------------------

A rather long one, I think...And interesting, since it was almost all in Regal's point of view. I don't think I murdered him...I hope not...hehehe. But it was cute. Come on, wasn't it? And...poetic. I'm apparently in a soppy/poetic mood. Mwahaha!

Raine: Oh, my. -Facepalm-

What? It's adorable!

Raine: -Sigh-

n.n

**Special Thanks goes to: **

**My readers**

**Namco**

**And God, from whom my talent comes. n.n**


End file.
